


Cold Saturdays

by psycho_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Could be platonic, Fluff, M/M, Or not, Supposedly..., Written for a 600 Word Challenge on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_chan/pseuds/psycho_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo used to go to Kenma's house on cold Saturdays since they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> This is my first time writing on A03, and I decided to start with something... small? Hehe.  
> Anyway, I can't edit all my works, and also English is not my native language, so expect some grammatical or spelling mistakes. If you spot any, you can also point them out.  
> ENJOY!!!

Kenma would spend entire days glued to his PSP. He would pick a warm spot on the bed and stay there for the rest of the day, doing nothing but pressing buttons and staring intensely at the screen. It was usually on Saturdays and Sundays afternoons, mostly due to the fact that there was no school, homework or practice. 

Kuroo always had a habit, since they were little kids, to visit Kenma late in the afternoon, when he knew he was almost done with the game he was playing. Kenma’s mother would open the door with a wide smile on her face, telling him Kenma is upstairs, as usual. Kuroo would stay with her for a bit, to inform her about Kenma’s progress in school and in the club, but then he would head upstairs, waving to Kenma’s dad as he passed the living room. 

He would always open the door with a loud bang, a thing that had become their greeting. He would usually face a messy room, with clothes and chargers strewn all over the place and a Kenma silently sitting on his bed, fingers moving so fast that it was a blur. Kenma would spare his best friend a glance, sometimes an acknowledging sound -almost like a growl-. 

Kuroo, as he faced the mess, would sigh and put his bag on an empty spot that he’d notice between the sea of video games and t-shirts. He would start picking up all dirty clothes from the floor and the furniture and throw them in one corner. Kenma wouldn’t even notice most of the times, but he would look up when Kuroo left the room with a stack of clothes taller than him. 

Kuroo would take all the clothes to the bathroom, and would turn the washing machine on. He would try to wash them all in one go, usually successfully, since Kenma’s clothes were all dark, and he would go downstairs to help Kenma’s mother with the food, while waiting for the clothes to be washed. She would always thank him, but Kuroo would brush it off like it was absolutely nothing. Sometimes on cold Saturdays, they would try to make random foods they discovered on the cook book. Kuroo knew Kenma wasn’t eating well on weekends, so they would make him the best dish they could find when they had time to work on it. 

When it was dark outside, and the street lights had started glowing, Kuroo would go upstairs again and would put the dripping clothes in a small basket. He’d take them to the drying loft and hang them carefully, feeling pleased with himself because he was getting pretty good at doing the laundry. 

He would then go to call Kenma, tell him it’s dinner time. Kenma would disable the PSP and let Kuroo drag him away from the bed. They would go down, and eat all together the food that had seemed more interesting to Kuroo and Kenma’s mom. Kenma would be unusually talkative and his parents would thank Kuroo once or twice more than necessary for helping out with the laundry and the food. He’d keep saying it was nothing, and Kenma would lightly tease him. 

Kuroo would present the apple pie they made for Kenma, and all the trouble they had went through to make it would be rewarded with a small smile and a tongue licking lips. They would eat, laughing and cracking -mostly lame- jokes. Then the boys would go upstairs for a sleepover. When they would reach the doorstep of Kenma’s room, Kenma would whisper in a shy and quiet voice, 

“Thank you.” 

Kuroo would feel a shiver on his spine; he would smile, and ruffle Kenma’s hair. He knew it was worth doing all the laundry in the world to hear that small whisper from Kenma.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Btw, you can request drabbles or small stuff you'd like to see... I'll try writing as many as I can. Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! ^.^


End file.
